The Lamb and the Doberman
by Darkfoot
Summary: Germany is sick of the childish bickering of the other nations during a meeting and leaves, deciding it would be better that just loosing his temper and strangling someone, but when he meets a strange girl outside he starts to think, maybe leaving halfway through a meeting was a good idea after all. GerZea- A pairing that I made up and totally ship now. Dont own the characters! R
1. Chapter 1

"ZATS IT!" Germany roared, slamming his hands down on the table and basically silencing the entire room. "You can't stay focused for five minutes can you?" he growled, more quietly this time. "Vell zats your problem now, I'm leaving" He stood up and left the room, ignoring the cry of protest from Italy. He stomped out of the building and sat down on the steps, sighing as he covered his face with his hands. A few seconds passed before he heard footsteps coming down the steps and pausing next to him. "Go avay Italy" He growled, not bothering to look.

"Chill out mate, I'm not your pasta loving boyfriend" Someone who was defiantly not Italy laughed and sat beside him. Germany turned to face them, still frowning slightly. There sat a young… well Germany couldn't really figure out their gender… They were wearing a loose blue button up shirt with a darker blue tie (Which in some cases could've marked them as male but Germany knew for a fact that some of the female nations (Mainly Brazil and Argentina) preferred to wear a tie to meetings) and oddly enough, muddy blue jeans. They had short messy blonde hair with two strange curls on either side of the head that resembled horns and dark green eyes framed by rather thick eyebrows. It was by this detail that Germany established that this must be one of England's old territories. The girl (For that is what Germany decided her gender must be) was also holding out a Styrofoam cup to him, grinning slightly. "Well? You gonna take the coffee or not?" She prompted. Germany took the cup.

"Thanks" He muttered "and Italy is not my boyfriend" He took a sip of the coffee and heard the girl chuckle.

"I hope you don't mind your coffee black" she said, taking a sip of her own coffee "I figured your throat must be sore after all that yelling" She ignored the second part of his statement and simply grinned at him.

"Nein black is fine" he looked back to his coffee.

"Well that's a relief" she laughed "I thought you might like black, cause you just strike me as that kinda bloke but I wasn't sure, I prefer milk and sugar in my cuppa's "she spoke easily, as if she had known Germany for a while and they were just friends sharing a coffee when the trust was, Germany had never seen this girl before in his life…Well not that he could remember anyway. She spoke again "You have a really loud voice, you know that?"

"…Ja I know of it" He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye but she continued to talk.

"Sometimes I wish my voice was as loud as yours, that way I could yell at Australia from my country and still have him hear it" She laughed at this, resting her chin in her hands "That would be awesome" The more she spoke, the more Germany noticed her accent, it wasn't much just some pronunciation and a strange sounding habit of turning her 'I's into 'E's. He could only imagine the trouble that got her into. "Do you have any pets?" She asked suddenly. Germany was slightly surprised but nodded.

"Ja, three dogs, Berlitz, Blackie and Aster" he replied, she smiled.

"Cool! I have a pet sheep called Toru and a Kea called Cheeky"

"Kea?" He questioned, having never heard of the creature before.

"It's a bird native to my Islands" She grinned "Their little trouble makers though! Stealing food from tourists and ripping holes in tents" Germany had to chuckle at the sound of this bird.

"You vill have to show me some time" She nodded and grinned.

"I will"

"I'll hold you to zhat" They shared a smile before her phone beeped and she pulled it out of her pocket, frowning slightly at the screen.

"I have to go" She stood up, pocketing the phone. "Mums looking for me" she started up the stairs, leaving Germany staring after her silently.

"Vait!" He called, stopping her. "I didn't catch your name" She smiled deviously.

"Good because I didn't throw it" And with that she was gone, leaving him with a half empty coffee cup and the memory of a warm smile.

* * *

**Voila~ A masterpiece if I do say so myself~ and I do~ Yes well this is a multi-chapter fic of my new fav pairing GerZea! I got the idea when I was half asleep and it popped into my head. So I officially love it now and if you don't I plan to either convert you by the end of this or leave you to your own opinion. An you should know by now that I like my New Zealand's male, preferably called Benjamin but I'm keeping this one's name and gender a secret~ So keep reading if you want to find out. Also this story won't have a strict schedule like my Unit fic and will be updated whenever I find the time. So R&R~ No flames please, if you honestly don't like the pairing that much, go bitch to your stuffed toys, not me.**

**Darky out~**

**P.s writing German accents is fun :3**


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next world meeting and Germany had decided he was going to discover who that mystery nation was if it was the last thing he did! He ran a list over what he knew about her in his head, so… He knew she was one of England's old territories, had a pet sheep and bird and liked her coffee with milk and sugar… This was going to be harder than he thought…

As he walked into the meeting room he looked around in a hope of seeing her but was disappointed as so far the only ones here were the Nordics, the Asians, himself, Prussia and Italy (those last two having arrived with him). Italy immediately bounced over to greet Japan while Prussia struck up a conversation with a floating bear that Germany hadn't noticed before now. Germany took his usual seat at the head of the table and looked through his notes to pass the time.

"Oh piss off Scotland!" A loud British voice made him look up. England was walking into the meeting room arguing with a tall red-head that Germany assumed was Scotland. They were followed by a tall brunette man who had a band-aid over his nose and two flicks of hair sticking up and a shorter, curly haired brunette who had two nations on either side of him. One had light orange hair and freckles and was talking to thin air while the curly-haired one kept a strong grip on his arm. And the other was her. Germany watched as she laughed at the taller brunette for bumping into a chair and clung to the curly-haired's arm with a wide grin on her face. Prussia plopped down next to his brother and followed his gaze.

"Bruder vhy are you staring at Vales?" He asked curiously. Germany glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and raised an eyebrow in confusion. Prussia rolled his eyes. "You know, Vales, the vone vith ze curly brown hair?"

"Vhat?" Germany wrinkled his nose. "I'm not staring at Vales!" He protested.

"Who are you staring at zhen?" Prussia said, raising a slim silver eyebrow before turning to follow his brother's gaze again. "Are you staring atttt…Ireland?" He guessed, pursing his lips. Germany shook his head. "Uhhh…." Prussia started to guess again. "Are you staring atttt…New Zealand?" he asked, looking back at his brother who looked at him in confusion once more. "Zhe little vone vith zhe curls like zhis." Prussia made little ram horns with his fingers on either side of his head. Germany's eyes lit up and he turned to look back at the small nation who had now banded up with Scotland to yell at England. Two more nations had also entered the room after England, one with short black hair, brown eyes and dark skin who was texting on his phone and the other was shorter with thick black hair that went down to about his chin. He also had darker skin and had a red dot on the middle of his fore-head and was currently glaring at one of the Asians.

"New Zealand…" Germany murmured quietly as he made a quick mental note to look up this country when he got home. Prussia grinned and elbowed his brother.

"Vhats wrong West~" he teased, trademark smirk appearing on his face. "Do you have a crush on zhe little sheepy vone?" Germany's face turned red and he leant away from his older brother.

"V-vhat? Nien! No!" He blushed.

"Kesesese! You do! You have a crush on zhe little sheep!" Prussia gloated, laughing loudly and making a few of the other nations turn to look at the pair. Germany's face flushed darker and he covered his brother's mouth, switching to German as he spoke.

"Shut up Prussia!" he hissed. "I was only curious so drop it!" Prussia smirked at his brother but let it slide, standing up to go greet Spain instead. Germany sighed and rubbed his eyes. So he had discovered the name of the mystery nation but now he had Prussia-and possibly the rest of the Bad Touch Trio- on his case for apparently having a crush on her… which was completely untrue… He told himself as he risked another glance at her…yup…completely untrue…

* * *

**Whats this? A new chapter?! Amazing~ and whats this? Apparently our favourite German is developing a bit of a crush~ But denying it whole-heartedly of course~ Anyway thanks for faves/follows/reviews~**

**Darky Out~**


End file.
